After All These Years
by Alexriolover95
Summary: Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo, have all grown up into mature, big ponies, with their own jobs and futures all set, but they weren't always like that, especially when they were little fillies. Meeting together to catch up on their lives, they look back to one specific event that changed them and led them to today. (Originally posted on fimfiction)


**Hey everycreature!**

**Here back with another reposting, I hope you enjoy this one which was originally written a day after Growing Up is Hard to Do!**

**So the last CMC episode came and went... (Although, to be honest, I felt like The Last Crusade would have been a better ending for the trio!)**

**It's so sad to see that these three little fillies, who went through so much together and in their own right had influenced Equestria as much as the Mane 6 have for their age and with half the number I might add, have to have their stories come to an end...**

**But I hope that despite the show not continuing on with the CMCs, they will still be the Cutie Mark Crusaders to the end and stay good friends with each other!**

**Vive La CMCs!**

* * *

A sunny, normal day in the small town of Ponyville as sitting down on a stool right outside the local cafe was a yellow colored coated mare with a red colored mane and wearing a light red bow on her head as she sipped from her teacup, apparently waiting for somepony as she kept a lookout. Looking around, she smiled as she saw a orange colored coated mare with a dark purplish mane, trotting up as the yellow colored mare called out to her.

"Scootaloo!" The mare called. "There you are, thought you would never come."

"Apple Bloom, you know I would never miss our usual get together." The orange coated mare, known as Scootaloo replied with a smile as she took a seat next to her friend. "Where's Sweetie Belle?"

"She hasn't come yet, probably got slowed down by her fans." The yellow colored mare, known as Apple Bloom answered.

A few minutes passed by, with Scootaloo getting her own cup of tea as they waited for their final friend to show up and eventually she did, the light grey colored coated mare with a pink and light purple striped mane looking a little tired, but wore a smile as she saw her two friends waving at her, letting her know that they were waiting patiently for her.

"Sorry I'm a little late girls, but when your fans recognize you and ask for autographs, you can't say "No". The light grey coated mare told her friends with an embarrassing nervous smile on.

"It's okay Sweetie, we understand." Scootaloo reassured her friend. "We all have our jobs that we need to do."

Yes, the three friends had their own jobs, apart from each other...

Apple Bloom stayed on her's family farm, in Ponyville, with her husband, being a farmer, taking care of the animals, bucking apples, collecting eggs, getting milk, all those things with the help of her special somepony, but enjoyed doing it, felt like she was doing her parents proud.

Scootaloo started a company, based in Manehattan, that made scooters, which became very big as Scoots helped introduce many new improvements and designs, which found its way to the many little colts and fillies of the cities and towns across Equestria.

Sweetie Belle became the next big pop star, living in Canterlot, after such idols like Countess Coloratura and Sapphire Shores, putting on concerts and holding charity events for her fans across Equestria.

Despite how busy the three friends were however, they always still made sure to make time for each other, including meeting together in the very town they grew up in, Ponyville, to catch up on things and talk about how they were doing. They always loved just forgetting about their jobs and responsibilities for the short time they were meeting, to keep their friendship intact and going strong, which it still was.

"So, how are you and Tender Taps doing Apple Bloom?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Pretty good, he's really adapting well to the farm life, although just a couple days ago one of the cows kicked a bucket of milk at him, which splashed all over his body and mane." Apple Bloom chuckled as her friends did so too. "I wish you two could have seen his face when I found out and I was trying very hard not to burst out laughing at him."

"Are you ready to have a foal yet?" Scootaloo asked. "Sweetie and I are very impatient to become aunts already."

"Well, we're thinking about it, I promise that you two will become aunts one day." Apple Bloom smiled as she made her promise. "How about you Scoots? Company doing okay?"

"Oh yeah, just finished getting the new line of scooters to the stories in the cities and towns, I'll tell you, it's hard to introduce new things when you feel like you did it all." Scootaloo answered. "I just hope all the colts and fillies who buy them enjoy riding them around on the streets like how I used to."

"They will Scoots, there's no pony else that's perfect for the job than you." Sweetie Belle giving her voice of confidence.

"Thanks Sweetie, that means a lot coming from you." Scootaloo blushed. "So what about you? Apple Bloom and I can see your fans still enjoy your music."

"Oh yes, I never thought I would become the next big pop star, I always thought I would be in the theater, singing show tunes or something like that, but I always love seeing the fans enjoy my music, especially the young colts and fillies." Sweetie Belle answered. "In fact I recently did a concert in Baltimare where I held a charity event for the sick ones in the hospital who couldn't come out to the concert to see me." Sweetie added as she heard Apple Bloom chuckle, much to her confusion as Scootaloo joined in on the confusion as well.

"What's so funny Apple Bloom?" Scootaloo asked with a confused expression on.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking back when we were little and thought we could do anything if we were all grown up and here we are, talking about all the responsibilities we have to the ponies that depend on us." Apple Bloom cleared things up.

"You mean the time when we were actually grownups because of a magical flower?" Sweetie Belle.

"Yes, that time..." Apple Bloom's mind starting to wander off back to that day...

Around 20 Years Ago...

With the Friendship Express arriving at the Appleloosa, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo, along with Princess Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy, got on, to get back to Ponyville. It was surely a day for the trio of three little fillies, well they weren't so small during most of the day as they were turned into grownups by an enchanted flower, sent by Starswirl the Bearded to Twilight to study and figure out what magic the flower held. Turns out the flower granted wishes as the trio of fillies, otherwise known as the Cutie Mark Crusaders, wished they were big, able to do all the things grownups can do and the flower gave it to them as they were grown up and well learned they were not so after all...

"I hope you three learned a lesson today." Twilight told the CMCs.

"We did." Scootaloo sighed.

"Never again will we wish to be big." Apple Bloom agreed.

"Well, at least not next to a magical flower." Sweetie Belle added.

"We're just glad you three are okay, I don't know what Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash would think if you got hurt." Fluttershy expressing her own concern.

"Well, if there's one thing we did learn today, it's that the Cutie Mark Crusaders really need to think about the future and where we are headed." Apple Bloom thought.

"Start learning how to be more mature." Sweetie Belle suggested.

"And maybe even start planning out what to do, who knows we might be stars or

businessponies in the future." Scootaloo putting a hoof to her chin.

"Well that sounds like an idea." Twilight agreeing. "But don't be afraid to keep being your young selves, you three still have a lot of time before you're all grown up and ready."

"And once you three are ready, I'm sure you'll do great things." Fluttershy added on with a tone of confidence.

"Than what are we waiting for, lets start discussing girls." Apple Bloom saying eagerly as the three friends gathered round to start talking about the rest of their lives while Twilight and Fluttershy looked on with smiles on their faces, knowing the CMCs were really taking this seriously.

Back to the Present…

"And here we are, 20 years later, with our successful lives." Scootaloo smiled.

"You know sometimes I also think back to that day, how different would our lives be if we didn't make the wish to that flower."

"For all I know, we could still be in our treehouse, thinking about this still." Sweetie Belle also putting her thoughts out there. "But I'm glad we went through that experience, it certainly changed our lives in a positive way."

"And even thought we all have our own different things in our lives, I'm glad I have the two best friends right here with me, to share my life with." Apple Bloom almost shedding a joyful tear. "I love you girls." Apple Bloom reaching out for a hug with Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle.

The three friends all shared a hug with each other, despite being in a public place, with other ponies looking at them, some with weird looks on their faces, but others with smiles. And the three friends all forgot that fact too as they realized they were in a public place as they broke the hug and returned to their seats.

"Maybe we should finish up our tea and lunch before we hug it out..." Sweetie Belle suggested.

"Agreed." Scootaloo added as she raised her tea cup. "To the best group of friends I'll ever know."

"I'll drink to that." Apple Bloom said happily as she and Sweetie Belle touched tea cups with Scootaloo's.

And so the three friends continued on with their little get together, sharing stories and laughs during their time before they all said goodbyes to each other, to stick to their responsibilities in the places and jobs they lived and had, but not before promising that they will continue to meet each other as much as they could, to keep being the best friends they were with each other.

* * *

**And I hope you enjoyed this, I actully have another one shot that isn't directly related to this one, but kinda of is, so I'll see you than!**

**See everycreature later!**


End file.
